princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Battles of Prince of Persia
|releasedate = December 6, 2005 |series = Sands of Time Trilogy |pregame = Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones |nxtgame = Prince of Persia: Revelations |precanongame = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands |nxtcanongame = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within }} Battles of Prince of Persia is a turn-based tactics video game for the handheld console in which the player takes the role of different characters of the Prince of Persia world, including the titular Prince and his father King Sharaman. Story The story of the game takes place between Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. The game is set in Persia and the fictional Aresura. Each of these places sends three generals to fight their wars. The Prince finds out that he is being hunted by the Dahaka, an incarnation of fate, because he interfered with time and cheated his own death in the process. The Prince decides to search for a way to free himself of this creature. To do this, he has to search different countries which he only can do by defeating them in war. Over the span of the game, the Prince fights the Daevas, a mythical race of demons contained in a box he opens, and Kalim, the Prince of India and brother of his long lost love Farah. Because of the wars the Prince becomes darker and matures. The game gives great information as to what happens in the long span between the two games in the Sands of Time trilogy. Characters There are nine playable generals in Battles of Prince of Persia: Persians *Prince *King Sharaman *Darius Indians *The Vizier *Kalim *Arun Daevas *Saurva *Sindra *Aesma Gameplay Battles of Prince Of Persia is a turn-based tactics game with some similarities to Advance Wars, including the use of the top screen to show different unit types fighting. The game involves a variety of playing cards which are characterized by a picture and a number, providing the card with its two uses. The first use is to play the magical effect on the card, the second use is to play the number on the card, which determines how many orders the player may give within the hour. Each battle is divided up into hours, which are then divided into turns. Each turn, a player either uses a card (for effect or orders) or passes. An hour ends when both players are unable or unwilling to use any more cards and both pass. The game includes unique strategy elements that are not found in games such as Fire Emblem and Advance Wars, such as Zone Of Control and directional facing (a la Final Fantasy Tactics), where attacking an enemy from behind will produce better results than from the front. Zone Of Control prevents players from moving their units right through an enemy's lines and directly to the goal or leader. This enables a player to create a wall of defense around his leader or goal to prevent the enemy from breaking through, unless they defeat a number of your units or take a different route. References }} Series Navigation Category:Games Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Handheld Games Category:Battles of Prince of Persia